Interviews
by nerdielady
Summary: The men of the Enterprise and a few others have some requests to make. Adult content.


**Interviews**

The author shut down her word processing program for the night and sighed and stretched, working out the kinks from sitting still for several hours. She rose and headed for the bedroom. Maybe time for a nice hot shower and then a snack before bedtime. She stood in the 4 by 6 foot marble shower that she had installed in her house first thing after she bought it and wished once again that there was another body in there with her. Oh, well, maybe one day. She unhooked the hand-held shower head and moved the pulsating water over her body, enjoying the sensations. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the rich male voice on the other side of the shower door.

"Can I come in?"

"Who the hell? How did you get in here?"

"Doesn't matter. I just really need to talk to you."

She opened the door just enough to see those big blue eyes and tousled golden curls, then slammed it shut again. Couldn't be! No way! She must be dreaming. She shut off the water and opened the door again. He was still there. She reached out and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her.

"Listen, I won't try anything, honest. I just need to talk to you."

_I'm going crazy. It must be the left-over pizza for breakfast_. "Just what is it that you need to talk to me about?" _Why am I talking to a figment of my imagination_?

"Well, it's like this. It's been over six months since I've had any! I'm dying here! You've got to write in some action for me before my balls either explode or shrivel up completely. Come on, give a guy a break."

She stared at him, mouth hanging open. She shook her head. Surely she was asleep?

"Anything, I tell you. Even an alien. I mean, you did let me at least kiss an ensign in the turbolift at Christmas time, but that's just not enough to sustain a red-blooded action hero like me. I need some real action - nice curves, wet kisses, sloppy sucky sounds, the whole works. Please!"

She stood there, towel clutched about her, totally not believing what she was hearing. Only one way she could think of the get this out of her head so she could get some sleep. "All right, just tell me exactly what you want and I'll see what I can do."

Those baby blues twinkled and gleamed and a huge smile crossed his face. "Okay, what I'd really like is that luscious green babe that I got it on with, the one with all those red curls. I mean, she was HOT! Big tits, out to here (Here he gestured.) And she really dug me, you know. Really, really. And she knew exactly how to turn me on. She had all these great moves." His eyes almost closed, a dreamy look on his face.

"Suppose I don't. Know that is. Be more explicit."

"Well, she would run her hands through my hair first. And shower little kisses all over my face. And plunge her tongue way into my mouth and _suck_ my tongue. Damn that's hot! And then she'd run her hands all over my body, run her fingers around my nipples and make them stand up - and then bite them! Man, that's a jolt! And smack my ass and then run her fingers over it while it was still smarting and that's just so --- STIMULATING!"

He was beginning to pant. She noticed that he didn't seem to be wearing as many clothes as he had been when she first stepped out of the shower. Now his naked chest gleamed in the light from the overhead bulb. He clenched his fists at his sides and his chest heaved.

"Go on. What next?"

"Well, she'd kiss me, right down the center of my body, and all across my belly, and then down into the hair down there. And run her fingernails over my balls. Not scratching, just teasing. Make them squeeze right up like they were trying to go up my ass. And then roll them around in her hand. And if I was really, really, good to her, she'd suck on them. Gah! Just suck them right into her mouth and run her tongue all over them! Do you have any idea what that feels like?" He was right in her face now, demanding.

"Uh, no, sorry, don't. Sounds like you liked it though."

"Liked it? Man, I came unglued! Almost shot my whole wad right then! But she always backed off before I did. But then came the best part! She could give the best head in the world! I mean, she took the whole thing! Mind-blowing! I dream about that almost every night! And have to get up and change the damn sheets!"

"Well, it sounds like you're taking care of the problem without any help then." She stopped when he glared at her.

"I WANT some help! I want a whole lot of help! So here's what I'm saying - you write me some good stuff or I'm just not going to help out with the plot bunnies at all. I'll just go sulk in my room and you can write around me for the next 20 chapters. See if I don't!"

She looked at him and heaved a sigh. "I'll see what I can come up with, okay? But it has to fit into the story. Now go away and let me dry off, I'm tired."

He gave her a big grin and waltzed out of the bathroom, whistling. She was really going to have to stop writing half the night and get a life.

***

The author finished drying off and grabbed her sleep tee off the bathroom counter where she had left it early in the morning. She had just pulled it over her head when she heard a rich baritone voice.

"Uh, lass, could we have a bit o' talk?"

_Couldn't be. Could not possibly be._ She hastily pulled her sleep tee all the way down past her knees, hoping this figment of her imagination hadn't seen _too_ much. When her head popped out of the neck, there was that face, very close to hers, bashful smile, big puppy-dog eyes and all. "What is it that you want to talk about?" _Surely not the same topic as the last visitor?_

"Well, ya see, there's this problem." He hesitated, then plowed on. "Uh, I was doin' foine, ya understan', until ya had ta go and put that mistletoe up. That kinda caused a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Weel, I had ma shiny new engines ta play with and all that and I was happy, like, until ya showed me what I had been missin'."

"And what would that be?"

"Feminine companionship, lass, lovely ladies." There was a big wide grin on his face now.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" She tapped her foot on the floor, just a little irritated.

"Weel, write me in some action. Give me a few handfuls o' nice warm lassie now and then. A bit o' kissin' wouldn't hurt none. An'...An' ... Some other stuff, too, if ya know what I mean." He winked at her.

"No, I don't know what you mean. You'll have to be more specific."

He swallowed, his eyes roaming around the small room. "uh, this is embarrassin'."

"Well, if you don't tell me exactly what it is you want, there isn't much I can do about it." She had him there.

He cleared his throat. "Weel, now, I really like the lasses with the big tits." He blushed. "an' nice round bottoms, too. I like ta fill ma hands up." He was warming up to the topic now. "An' make 'em nice and experienced, too. I like me a gal that knows what she wants and doesn't mind tellin' me."

She nodded at him. "Okay, that's pretty clear. And what exactly is it that you want them to do?"

He turned bright red. He stammered. He whispered.

"Sorry, didn't hear that. You want to speak up?"

"uh, I, uh, I like, that is, when they, ya know, go down there." his eyes were on the floor.

"You like head."

"yes, yes, that's it, aright."

"I should have known. Anything else?"

If anything, he blushed deeper. His hands twisted together. He mumbled low enough that she had to lean forward to catch what he said.

"You want them to let you fuck their breasts? Is that what you said?" She rubbed her forehead with one hand. Men!

He was nodding eagerly now.

"Okay, okay, run along now and let me rest and I'll think about it, okay?"

"Thanks so much fer givin' me the time and I'll just go get back ta ma engines now, thanks." And he was gone, just like that.

What had she done to deserve this?

*******

The author headed for the kitchen. Time for a snack. She opened the fridge and looked. Well, there was yoghurt. And yoghurt. Must be time to go grocery shopping. She picked up a carton of mango yoghurt and shut the door. And looked into rich brown eyes. Not another one!

"Hi dollface, can we talk?" that wonderful cowlick drooped down over his forehead.

She suppressed the urge to brush it back where it belonged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have this problem."

"Not you, too. Look, I've got something going for you already. You just have to be patient. Wait for the plot to work itself out."

"But I don't feel at all patient. That's just the problem. It's been years since I had any. A guy can only wait so long, you know."

"No, I don't know. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a guy."

"But I did notice, dollface. You _certainly_ are not a guy. Anyone could tell that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You just have to wait."

His face fell. He looked dejected. That cowlick dragged across his eyebrows, making her drool.

"But while you're waiting, you could tell me just what it is you're expecting to happen."

His eyes lit up and his eyebrow raised high. Dimples appeared as his face lit up with a smile. "I'd be right glad to do that. Let me see, how would I like to start? Something nice 'n slow, I think. Nuzzlin'. Nuzzlin's always good. Under the chin, behind the ear, get those goosebumps goin' good. Then some slow nibblin' - just lots of little tiny kisses and bites with no teeth - you know what I mean?"

"uh, yes, unfortunately I do." She was feeling uncomfortably warm, for some reason.

"And then lots of nice strokin', hands everywhere. Gentle fingers runnin' along warm skin. Doesn't that just sound good?"

"Um, yes. Very good, actually." She stopped herself from continuing. This would never do. She was talking to a figment of her imagination! "What next?"

"Some nice tits to play with. Now they shouldn't be real big, not floppy, just nicely rounded. And big nipples, I like those. I just _love_ to suck on big nipples." His eyes had gone all dreamy now.

"You don't want much, do you?"

"Not really, no. I'm content with just a nice handful. She doesn't have to be spectacular, just nice. And nice to _me_. And I'll be _real _nice to her. Really nice. As long as she wants." He was leering at her now, licking his lips. She had a pretty good idea what he meant. "And I want her to yell. Yell loud and long. Really turns a guy on to hear his lady yell at him."

"Got it. Now what is it that you want her to do to _you_?"

"Hey, as long as I get to get her off six or seven times, I goin' to be a happy guy. At that point, she's goin' to give me exactly what I want." He grinned again. "No problems there. None at all."

She shook her head. Six or seven? Yeah, right. "Go stitch somebody up or something. You'll get yours eventually." She fished a spoon out of the drawer and turned around to an empty kitchen. Just imaging things again, wasn't she?

*******

The author finished her yoghurt and threw the container in the trash, dropped the spoon into the basket in the front of the dishwasher. She flicked off the kitchen light and made her way back to the bedroom. She turned back the covers and was about to get into the bed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped several feet into the air and whirled around to confront whoever it was. There he stood, big grin on his face, black hair casually strewn across his forehead, slim body poised in a classic fencing stance. _Just not possible. What on earth is wrong with me today_?

A very pleasant and surprisingly deep voice greeted her. "Hey, can we talk, please? I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away. It can't be any worse that what I've already been asked tonight."

"Could you maybe, just possibly, write me in a girlfriend? If that green guy gets one, why can't I have one too? Nice and slender, athletic, and of course, not too tall. How about it?"

She shook her head. "Of course, why not. Anything's possible. Just what is it that you want this short athlete to do?"

He leaned over close to her, speaking much softer now. "You think you could get her to tie me up? Just a little bit? And maybe some whipped cream?" His eyes crossed. "And, uh, leave her boots on while she does it? Please?"

_Now I've heard everything. What is it with these guys?_ "If possible. I guarantee nothing. Now go away and let me get to bed. She flicked off the bedside lamp and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up and closing her eyes. _Please no more tonight_.

*******

The bed gives suddenly as a body bounces up onto it. The author jerks into a sitting position, startled. "Who's there?" she reaches to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Lady, please can ve haf a liddle talk?" tousled curls atop a slim, youthful body bounce exuberantly on the bed beside her.

_This is just impossible_. "Look, you are jailbait and I am NOT writing a bunch of porn for you, so you can just get it right out of your head! Got that? Now go away and let me sleep." She turned the lamp back off and pulled the covers over her head.

"Not ewen a liddle bit of kissing?"

She relented. "Maybe a little kissing, now GO AWAY!"

***

The author was awakened from a sound sleep when a rough hand shook her shoulder. "wha? Who the hell are you?"

"You wouldn't know my name. You probably would recognize me better by my nickname." The tall, beefy security guard looked sheepish.

"Okay, I give. What's your nickname? And why on earth are you here?"

"Uh, they, uh, call me Cupcake."

She groans.

"And I'm here because it's only the main characters that ever get any. I mean, there's lots and lots of us that wear red shirts that never get any at all and we're the ones that get killed all the time. How's about a nice little orgy just for us, huh?"

"Look you idiot - I don't do groups! Now go away and let me sleep!"

"Well, I had to try, didn't I? Geez, you don't need to get so mad."

*******

The author was sleeping deeply when a very warm hand shook her shoulder gently. She rolled over onto her back and saw someone leaning over her. Moonlight through the window lit the edge of one very pointed ear. She bolted upright.

"Excuse me, madam, I do not wish to disturb you, but I was informed that you were the one I need to see with my request."

She looked at the greying hair, the dark black eyes, the stern face, the pointed ears. This just was _not_ possible. No way, no how. "How did you get here?"

"In the usual way, I assure you. Would you allow me to present my request?"

"Sure, sure, go right ahead." She still could not believe this.

"I am sure you are aware of the needs of Vulcan physiology." Here he paused and looked quietly at her. She nodded. He continued. "As I have lately lost much that was important to me - unfortunately including my bondmate and my entire planet - I find that I am in a most illogical predicament. There will come a time in the not too distant future when I require a _companion_ - a very necessary companion. I believe that you are the only one who can ensure this." He paused, watching her.

"Uh, right. Probably so. What would you like me to do about it? Please be specific."

Her visitor tried fairly desperately to keep his visage blank. He wasn't entirely successful. "I would prefer someone amenable. Easy to get along with. But interesting. With a lively mind. And tolerant. Capable of withstanding --- my, uh, physiological necessities." He was out of breath now.

"o-kay. Noted. Anything in particular you would like this paragon to actually _do_?"

In the moonlight, her visitor's face turned slightly green. The tips of his ears visibly darkened. His mouth opened but no sound came out. His eyes closed. "She did something." His voice was very, very soft. "Something astounding. If that could be repeated..."

"Well, I really need to know what that was. Sorry. You'll have to actually tell me what it was."

He looked all around the room, searching for any way out. If there was any way to convey his message without actually having to speak the words, he would have found it. Finally, in defeat, he bowed his head. "She used her tongue."

"Well, yes, human women tend to do that. Where exactly?"

His face was totally shuttered now. His voice came out in a barely audible croak. "On my ears."

"Okay, that I can handle."

He sighed deeply.

"Biting the ears is possible as well."

His eyes jerked open and his chin dropped. He gasped like a fish out of water. "I...I have a heart problem. I am not young any longer."

She waited.

He actually licked his lips. "Perhaps. Just a little."

She could barely hear him. She nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I _really_ need some more sleep." She lay back down and pulled the covers back up.

"I am truly sorry to have disturbed your slumber. Thank you for your consideration."

"Think nothing of it." She closed her eyes and went instantly back to sleep.

*******

A very warm hand gently caressed the side of her face. The author leapt out of bed, colliding with a tall, hot form. Without thinking, she grabbed ahold. Lean, hard, hot body. Very tall. She swallowed. Couldn't be. Could not be. She looked up. In the moonlight, two pointed ears glistened. Oh, wow!

"Are you well?" A voice like warm honey over gravel flowed over and into her, setting her whole body afire.

"Uh, well?" She croaked. "No, I think I've gone completely crazy."

"I assure you that is not the case." His hands were still supporting her. She thought she might fall down without them. He looked down at her, his upswept brows drawn slightly together. Even aged, there was no mistaking that face. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to return to your bed. This room is very cool. I would not wish for you to become chilled."

She was swept up in a totally irresistible fantasy. Without taking time to think, she opened her mouth and babbled. "But you are much more susceptible to the chill than I am, so if I am to get back in bed under the blankets, then so must you."

He looked confused for a moment, tilting his head. "This does not seem entirely appropriate, however, the room is sufficiently chilled. And the bed is large. If you will return to your prior position, I shall make use of the opposite side for the duration of our conversation." He released her and she quickly crawled back into the bed. He circled around and flipped back the covers on the other side and slipped in, pulling the blanket and quilt up to his chin.

"Excellent choice of bedcoverings. Is this a hand-made quilt?"

"Um, yes it is. Excellent insulating qualities and all that." She lay on her side, facing him, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Indeed." He paused. "Now as to the nature of my request."

"Oh, you have a request." She sounded disappointed. "Surely not the same kind of request that all my other visitors have had tonight."

He was uncomfortable now. He avoided her eyes. He cleared his throat. "I find myself in unusual circumstances. I am now truly a stranger in a strange land. I must begin anew. Although I am fairly well advanced in age, I am not yet dead, as a friend I once had would have said." He was quiet for a moment. "I find that I desire companionship. If it is possible?" There was a tentative note in his voice.

"All things are possible."

He gave a small sigh. "I have made many mistakes in my life. I have suffered from fears and lost much in consequence. I have attempted to suppress much that is part of me. And I find that I do regret that. However, what is done cannot be undone. The time for those things, those people, is past. What is left to me is the future. And I find that you are in charge of that. If, perhaps, you could be kinder to me than I have been to myself? That thought would bring me comfort."

She reached out one hand and gently patted his hands where they lay clasped upon his chest. "Don't you worry about that. I do intend to be kind."

He sighed deeply now. His eyes drifted shut. She lay there looking at this impossibility. A lifelong fantasy, to have this particular man in her bed, now realized. And, of course, she was totally, totally crazy. There was just no getting around it. She slid back down under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and closed her eyes.

She lay there for a minute, trying to go back to sleep. Was she totally, completely crazy? This was a once in a life-time opportunity. She opened her eyes again, looking at him. And saw that he was looking at her. Okay, pull yourself together now. Take a deep breath, get yourself centered. "Perhaps you might care to give me a small demonstration of what you are hoping for." It was not a question. She wasn't really sure she expected an answer.

"You would not be averse?" His voice was soft and husky. She got shivers up her spine. One long, elegant finger reached over and gently caressed the side of her face. He rolled over on his side facing her, his hand cupping her cheek now. He bent his face closer to hers, until his forehead just touched hers. Warmth there, where there was skin contact. "No, I feel that you would not. Most agreeable, then. Yes, a small demonstration would be helpful to us both." He was quite still for a moment, his breath soft and warm against her face. "I have not done this in some time. I hope you will not expect too much of me."

"No expectations. None whatsoever." She paused. "Just...desire. Long suppressed desire."

"Truly?" His hand moved on her face, his eyes unfocused. "I...see." His position changed somewhat, shifting under the covers. "That does facilitate matters." His hands moved now, downwards, tracing the outline of her body, warmth against her, starting at her neck and shoulders, moving down, finding her curves, making her sigh. "Yes, greatly." One hand slid around her body, rested gently against the small of her back, exerted slight pressure, bringing her body against his. His lips moved against her ear, his voice soft as velvet. "You may touch as well. It would be..helpful."

Her hands came up from where they had lain in helpless shock and hesitantly touched his chest. Where had his clothes gone? He had been fully clothed when he lay down, she was sure of it. Beneath her fingers, soft downy hair, skin surely not quite as smooth as it had been in youth, but still covering firm muscle. She stroked softly, her palms tingling with the contact. Her hands moved up, over his shoulders, against his neck, up the side of his face, fingers smoothing against his features, discovering tactilely what she had memorized visually so long ago. High, wide cheekbones. Bold, slanted brows that she smoothed beneath her fingertips. Silken hair. And delicate, pointed ears. She started at the lobes and ran her fingers up the outer curves, eliciting small sounds of pleasure. She almost held her breath as she found the points, traced them, squeezed so so gently. A tiny growl, rumbling in his throat. She trembled, almost overcome. She took his head between her hands and applied gentle pressure, bending his chin to bring the side of his head down closer to her face. Now her lips followed where her fingers had gone. Earlobe first, soft brush of lips, then closing softly tugging. Moan. It didn't matter whose moan it had been. Up the side of the ear, investigating, tasting. More moans. They seemed to be a duet now. The pointed crest was swept by a tongue, tested by gentle teeth, compressed, inhaled. A rumble, deep within that chest, almost a purr of delight. She rolled his head to the other side, repeated her ministrations. That rumble was louder now, more constant. It turned her insides into melted mush.

His hands resumed their explorations. He brought up one finger, traced her lips softly, felt them open enough to draw his fingertip in, suck it gently, lave it with her tongue. A thrill shot though him. This was almost too much. It had been too long. He slowly withdrew his finger from her mouth, dropped his hands down her body. He tugged here and there against her sleep tee, until he had it up, over her knees, over her hips, up against her armpits. With a strangled sob, she grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head, flinging it off into the darkness of the bedroom. His hands against her back pulled her to him, skin finding skin, the sleep-induced warmth of her body finding the greater heat of his. One lean, firm leg insinuated itself between hers, sliding up against her, making her tremble in anticipation. Warm lips on her neck, making her skin shiver, making her sigh. She moved against him, her body not able to be still any longer, running her hands down his back, sliding down that long luscious curve from shoulder, down back, across those lovely lovely muscles from waist to hip that she had drooled over so many times, cupping his buttocks, pulling him even closer. And against her belly, she felt it - long, and hard, and thick, and hot. Oh, Lord, this couldn't be real! But please, please, please, don't let this dream end now!

She arched her head backwards as his lips continued their exploration. Down her neck, across her shoulders, over the swells of her breasts. Her nipples crinkled up, swelled, throbbed. He found one and closed his mouth upon it, tongue swirling, sucking. She moaned louder, pressing her hips harder against his, finding one small spot of dampness against her belly. She was panting now, so wet it was unbelievable, ready for whatever he desired. Her hands moved again, wanting to find him, to feel that never-seen part, to be sure this was real. Velvet over steel. Very hot velvet. Shaking hands touched, caressed, stroked. He hissed, he growled, he moaned, he shook. She was in heaven. She bent, moved down, found what she desired, extended her tongue and gently, gently tasted, swirling around the bulbous head, sucking it into her mouth, treasuring. He bowed against her, hands against her shoulders, body shaking, breath moaning out in gusts. She moved her mouth down, down that hot length, slowly, savoring, working tongue and lips, feeling every wrinkle, every bump, every delightful detail, memorizing. His hands clutched at her, pulling her closer, spasming against her skin. One slid against the nape of her neck, kneading softly, caressing. Careful, so careful, not to exert too much pressure. She pulled back, almost letting him slide out of her mouth, then descended again. He growled louder, his body trembling against her, jerking within her mouth. He gasped, spoke with frantic haste. "Enough."

She withdrew, slowly, letting her mouth slide gently over his contours, closing with a sigh as he fell from her lips. She moved back up his body until their faces were again meeting, met his lips with her own, savoring, filled with heat. And now his lips moved down her body again, down, down, over her belly, making waves of ever-so-delicious tension within and without. She rolled slightly, until she was on her back. She spread herself for him, felt his breath hot on her center. He inhaled, drawing her scent in, extended his tongue, touched, tasted. She mewled, shaking, wet, needy. He feasted. He found what he was looking for, caressed it with his tongue, exulted in the response he received. Yes, it had definitely been too long. She arched and bucked beneath him. Time.

He moved back up her body, reveling in the feel of it, skin sliding over skin. Yes, he did crave this. He moved over her, positioned himself, felt her hands against him, guiding, sliding, warm wet against his heat. He moved, she moved, they moved. It was the oldest dance in creation, never ending, always still as wonderful as the first time it was experienced. Bliss. Ecstasy. Relief that he had succeeded, that he had given as much as he had received. He lowered himself carefully, lay partially upon her, his face next to hers on the pillow. Her hand came up, caressed his face, lay gently across his neck, against his nape. She sighed softly, descending into sleep again. He lay there for a moment, kind, yes, she was definitely kind. And so much more.

*******

He stood looking down at the sleeping woman. In the soft pre-dawn light she looked very vulnerable as she lay there. He hesitated to waken her. But this was the last chance. He reached out, touched her temple gently. Ah, so much swirling there. He sent a gentle thought. _Awaken now, please_.

She sighed, eyelashes fluttering. "Um?"

He knelt beside the bed, his face now hovering about hers. "I need to talk with you."

Her eyes opened wider. She studied his face carefully. "I really didn't expect to see you here. I mean, the others I can understand, but _you_?"

He did look embarrassed. "I can assure you that I have been...well taken care of." His lips quirked up at the corners. "I cannot complain on that account. No, this is another matter entirely." He paused, his eyes dropping for a moment. He took a deep breath and continued. "This is about the matter of some of the reviews and suggestions you have received. I sincerely hope that you will not act on all of them."

"Oh, I have no intention of doing that. Some of them are very interesting, but some are just awful. For instance, I have no intention of killing off any of the main characters or breaking up canon relationships. Just not in my nature."

Now he sagged back and released a deep sigh. "I am grateful. I do not think I could endure losing her. She is.... I cannot express what she is to me. She allows me to function. Without her, I would be ...empty."

"Yes, we know that. All of us who have watched over the years as you struggled with that. We won't take her away now that you have her. You don't need to worry about that."

He remained, kneeling beside her bed. She grew curious. "Was there something else?"

He was flustered. His eyes swiveled about the room. She had seen this exact thing happening earlier in the night. Finally he came back to her. "There is just one thing. Perhaps." He swallowed. He leaned closer, dropping his voice. "Her boots. Would it be possible just once for her to leave her boots on? While she is...sucking on my fingers?" His voice was impossibly low and husky.

"I'll see what I can do about that. Doesn't seem unreasonable." She watched his face. She salivated. Why were the sexiest ones always already taken? "Anything else?"

"No, no, nothing else. I shall leave you to your slumber now." He stood again. "Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life." she settled back down, pulled the covers up once more. What a night! And now her mind was filled with subplots galore!


End file.
